Poems About Organization XIII
by A Beautiful Oblivion
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. A basic explination is in chapter one
1. Wind Haiku

**Hooray! Poems. I have to do a "poetry scrapbook" for school. My theme is elements, and I'm doing them according to members of the Organization. However, Luxord, Xemnas, Xigbar, Marluxia, Saix, and Xion cannot be included. Believe me, cutting out Xigbar and Xion was the LAST thing I wanted to do :( But, time, nothing, moon, space, and flowers aren't really elements. So I can't use them in my poem. But I'll likely write poems about them anyway, and not include them in my project ^_^**

**The first one is a haiku about wind. God, I hate Xaldin. It's kind of a piece of crap, and my author note is about a million times longer than the actual poem, but I hope... someone... likes it XD**

* * *

The Whirlwind Lancer  
Sharp tongues of wind stinging  
Following me home

* * *

**Just to express how much I hate Xaldin, I included his stalker-ness in there. (thanks to kingdomheartsgirl101 for the idea!) Poem doesn't make much sense, but ah well.**

**Oh yeah, and this is the list of elements I'm actually doing for school:**

**Wind (duh)  
Ice  
Earth  
Fire  
Water  
Electricity (lightning)  
Light  
Darkness**


	2. Water Cinquain

****

**Finally! I finished another one! The project is due May 14th, so I don't have a lot of time to write six more poems T_T**

**Anyway, this one's about water! And for anyone who didn't know, that's Demyx's element! He's really high up there on my fave characters list, so I tried to make a little more effort on this one.**

* * *

Water  
Flowing freely  
Running, singing, dancing  
Floating lazily in river  
Bubbles

* * *

**This type of poem is called a cinquain. It goes like this:**

**Line 1 is one word (the title). 2 syllables.  
Line 2 is two words that describe the title. 4 syllables.  
Line 3 is three words that tell the action. 6 syllables.  
Line 4 is four words that express the feeling. 8 syllables.  
Line 5 is one word that recalls the title. 2 syllables.**

**Dance, water, dance! XD**


	3. Light Dimonte

**Okayz, so I wrote another poem randomly while in class today. It's light, which is Roxas'/Sora's element. Yeah, Sora's not in the Organization, but I loves him anways :3**

**This poem is called a dimonte. It's really just a lot of random words. It has to be centred as well, or you won't get the full effect of it.**

* * *

Light  
Beautiful, fantastic  
Fascinating, uplifting, soothing  
Brightening the darkness  
Calming, amazing, loving  
Joyous, safe  
Destiny

* * *

**Hope you're enjoying my poems XD Reviews are VERY much appreciated!**


	4. Darkness Acrostic

****

Yeah, so first of all I want to say that this poem turned out WAYYYY more emo than I wanted. All of my friends are like, "Do you cut yourself at night? O_O" (I don't, by the way :D)

**If you haven't guessed, it's about DARKNESS! Most people argue that darkness could be Zexion's element, so it shall. And since I loves Riku so much, he will also be included XD**

* * *

Darkness  
Always lurking in your heart  
Rip your beliefs in half  
Killing your dreams  
No hope of escape  
Everlasting, eternal  
Swallowing the light  
Struggle to break free

* * *

**So you may be thinking, "WTF? What kind of a poem is that? T_T" Well, if you look realllyyyy close, you'll the that the first word of each line spells out the word "DARKNESS" And that's basically this type of poem, called acrostic.**


	5. Earth Quatrain

****

Another poem for you guys :D This one's about earth, AKA Lexaeus Lex Lexington Mustard XD (watch Demyx Time 13 and you'll get what I'm talking about)

* * *

Earth: The Silent Hero  
Growing flowers, grass, and trees  
Listen to the birds sing  
And it will make you feel free

* * *

**This one's called a quatrain. There are three different ways to rhyme a quatrain: AABB, ABAB, and ABCB. (Well, there's another one but I forget what it is :3) **

**Anyway, this type is ABCB. That's why only the second and last lines rhyme.**

**Okay, no more rambling. Click that review button! XD**


	6. Ice Concrete

**Ice! :D I was supposed to do this second, but I got lazy w_w**

* * *

Water drips from the tip  
As the icicle melts  
It snaps and falls  
Shatters  
on the  
snow

* * *

**This poem's called concrete. It doesn't rhyme, doesn't even have to make any sense XD The poem just has to take the shape of what the poem's about.**

**That looks like an icicle, right? :3**


	7. Electricity Limerick

****

**I wrote another one. HOLY CRAP IT'S LARXENE! -cowers- Don't hurt me!**

**Nah, I kid. This is about lightning/electricity/energy or whatever the hell her element is.

* * *

**

Unleashing its power up the Earth  
It's unpredictable; you must wait for its birth  
Lightning is wild and free  
Energy has been captured to light up our cities  
But don't turn your back if you know what your life is worth

****

* * *

**Don't start flaming yet! Be aware that not a whole lot of words rhyme with earth! And I had to have two D:**

**This poem's called a limerick. I was gonna do it for Demy, but... meh.**


	8. Fire Free Verse

****

**Finally! I wrote this poem like three months ago, and am just getting around to posting it o_o *sinks in a failboat... again***

**It's about... fire! AKA, Axel :D Not the greatest thing in the world, but... meh.**

****

**Okay, AND, since this is the last one I actually wrote for the project, I figured I'd take a couple of requests. Just list the member and type of poem (leave a brief explanation if possible). If I run out of Orgy (lol) members, I'll start taking requests for general Kingdom Hearts characters. The reqests will be more about the characters and less about their elements, because I don't have to do it for school :D**

* * *

Fire burns graceful and free  
Gravity, to it, is nothing but a rumour  
Swallowing entire forests  
And burning them to a crisp

It causes burns, explosions, injury, and death  
Beware the crimson destroyer  
If you get in its way, say good-bye

But fire does have a weakness: water  
Water and fire are ever battling  
Water only wants peace  
Fire wants to murder its enemies

* * *

**Only the first verse was in my project. I made up the rest on the spot, that's why it fails :3**

**This poem's called a free verse. There is NO guidelines to this poem, you just have to write. It's both the easiest and hardest poem to write.**

**Okay, that's it! Don't forget to request something :D**


	9. Namine Free Verse

****

**A Namine free verse, requested by the lovely kingdomheartsgirl101 :)**

**Now, since Namine doesn't have an element, I thought I'd write an emo poem (lol) about some of the things Namine goes through in her short little life :3**

**

* * *

**

What was she like before?  
To feel the sun in her face, the wind in her hair...  
That was happiness

No. You can't feel  
Stop that  
Shut up!  
Stupid girl...

She justs want to _feel  
_Even the pain of loneliness would be enough  
Crying on the floor  
Tears won't come; just dry sobs

But then, she sees them - _him - _out of the window  
She cries out  
No one hears

He sees her, though  
His friend tells him he's imagining things  
Dreaming  
But he knows what he saw

Sora! Wake up!  
Wake up so she can leave this place  
DiZ said so...

She opens the portal for them  
They join together  
Fight as one

****

* * *

**Yeah... pretty useless poem, but whateva (again). It was originally in first person, but I thought that sounded too much like a persona (which I'm doing next, by the way), so I changed it to third.**

**Thanks for reading and please review :D**


End file.
